


Goodbye, My Rose

by booshadow8



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booshadow8/pseuds/booshadow8
Summary: Penny and Ruby get into a fight with the one and only Tyrian Callows sometime after their victory against Salem and her followers.And Tyrian wants revenge, badly.Well...they killed Salem, right?
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Goodbye, My Rose

It had been a few months since Salem had fallen. They had taken her off of her throne as the Queen of Grimm for good, and peace was slowly returning to the world.

Penny couldn't be more proud of Ruby Rose, the leader behind most of the plan to take down Salem. She had devised and reviewed the plan over and over, using multiple sleepless nights to do so. Penny was currently watching over her as she slept at her home in Patch, considering herself lucky to be alive. She can't really remember what happened after she crash landed at the Schnee manor, but they won, and that's what mattered.

She smiled softly, kissing Ruby's forehead before she got up to look around outside and explore. She hadn't been to Patch before, so now was as good of a time as any. She closed the front door of Ruby's home before venturing out into the forest.

It was beautiful, really. All the trees, the birds, the flowers, the large metal scorpion tail trying to hide behind a tree. She found all of it beautiful.

She quickly shook her head and looked back, only to find whatever she had seen gone. She looked around, trying to scan for anything suspicious around her but found nothing. She heard a lunge from behind her and turned, finding Tyrian Callows lunging at her. She screamed, quickly using the jets on her feet to get out of the way.

"DAMMIT! You robotic BRAT! You killed our mistress...so now I'm gonna kill you!" Tyrian shouted, lunging once again. Penny dodged again, yelling back at him. "Like I would let you get away with that..!" She shouted.

Back at the Rose household, Ruby, despite her injuries and her sleeplessness, grabbed her weapon and flew out her front door at a speed she hadn't even heard of. She ran so fast her legs were starting to give out. 'No!' She thought, 'I have to help her! Go faster, legs!' She said, double timing it. She quickly found herself in a newly made large clearing, multiple trees burnt and fallen over, splinters everywhere. In the middle of it all she found her friend Penny fighting against that scorpion faunus, Tyrian, which had poisoned her uncle. She quickly transformed her weapon, taking potshots at Tyrian.

Tyrian felt the bullet go straight through his shin. "OW! You bitch! You're next!" He said, before continuing his melee duel with Penny. Ruby kept taking shots at him, but now that he knew she was there, she couldn't hit him. He would either dodge or block her shots, in order to not let Penny get the upper hand.

"Ruby! You have to get out of here, and get someone to help! We can't take him on our own!" She yelled, trying to convince Ruby to get them backup. "No! I can't leave you here, Penny!" She screamed back, as Tyrian laughed. "Oh lookie there! You two CARE about each other! You know who I cared about...? Our goddess! And you KILLED HER!" He shrieked, lunging at Penny again, who had no time to dodge. Tyrian sliced her right arm clean off, laughing all the while. Penny didn't say anything, not a single noise, just focused on staying in the fight.

Ruby was shocked that Penny didn't react to her entire ARM being removed from her body. She decided to wait, worry about it after they beat Tyrian. She rushed Tyrian, swinging at him, who quickly dodged and countered, kicking her back multiple feet. "Ruby!!" Penny screamed, as Ruby stood up. "I-I'm fine, Penny! We can beat him, together!"

Tyrian laughed. "Oh..let's see about that!" He said, rushing Ruby. She took shots at him, but he quickly dodged and kept running. Penny saw what was happening, and screamed. "Ruby, RUN!" She said, throwing one of her many swords at Tyrian. He turned around, smiling as he did so. He quickly jumped into one of the trees as the sword stabbed straight through Ruby's right lung.

Penny looked on in horror as Ruby fell over, dropping her weapon. Tyrian was long gone already, so Penny recalled her sword and sprinted to Ruby. "Ruby, no! Please, please I'm so sorry!" She said, picking her up with her one good arm.

Ruby looked at her weakly. "It's...it's okay, Penny.." She said, smiling. "N-no! No, no no, Ruby you can't leave me, please!" She said, her sadness and anger evident on her expression. "I..can't help that, Penny...it's not your fault." She said. "B-but it is! I-it was my sword that stabbed you! It-It was me who-" She started, before a finger cut her off. "No, Penny..it was Tyrian, not you..don't blame yourself for this." Ruby said, taking a lock of Penny's ginger hair in her hand.

"Ruby..please, you can't leave me..I...I love you too much to lose you.." She said, devolving into sobs. "I know, Penny..I love you too. Don't ever change, okay?" Ruby finally said, her body going limp.


End file.
